parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakuralan
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 1998's Disney film "Mulan" Coming to YouTube on December 21th, 2018. Cast *Mulan - Sakura Kinomoto (Cardraptor Sakura) *Ping (Mulan's Disguise) - Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin; 1991) *Shang - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Mushu - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Cri-Kee - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio; 1940) *Little Brother - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Khan - Rajah (Aladdin; 1992) *Shan-Yu - Tyler (Heavy Metal; 2000) *Hayabusa the Falcon - Goth (Silverwing) *Yao - Toby Tenma/Astro Boy (Astro Boy; 2009) *Ling - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Chien-Po - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Fa Zhou - Dimitri (Anastasia; 1997) *Fa Li - Anastasia (Anastasia; 1997) *Grandmother Fa - Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) *Chi-Fu - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *General Li - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) *The Matchmaker - Lady Bat (Mermaid Melody) *First Ancestor - Larn (Fire and Ice) *The Emperor of China - Aerrow (Storm Hawks) *The Guard (at the Beginning of the Film) - Dominic Torretto (The Fast and the Furious) *Great Wall Guard - The Archdeacon (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) *Shan-Yu's Archer - Morro (LEGO Ninjago) *Shan-Yu's Scout - Alejandro (Total Drama series) *Shan-Yu's Huntsman - Robbie Rotten (LazyTown) *Shan-Yu's Bodyguard 1 - Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Shan-Yu's Bodyguard 2 - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Imperial Scout 1 - Grug Crood (The Croods) *Imperial Scout 2 - Guy (The Croods) *Ancestors - Police Officers (Zootopia) Scenes *Sakuralan (1998) Part 1 - Opening/The Huns Have Invaded China *Sakuralan (1998) Part 2 - Daily-Minute Review *Sakuralan (1998) Part 3 - "Honor to Us All" *Sakuralan (1998) Part 4 - The Matchmaker (aka Lady Bat) *Sakuralan (1998) Part 5 - "Reflection" *Sakuralan (1998) Part 6 - A Proclamation from Aerrow *Sakuralan (1998) Part 7 - Sakura's Choice *Sakuralan (1998) Part 8 - Nick Wilde's First *Sakuralan (1998) Part 9 - A Guardian for Nick Wilde *Sakuralan (1998) Part 10 - A Message for Aerrow *Sakuralan (1998) Part 11 - The Powerful Nick Wilde/Sakura Meets Nick Wilde *Sakuralan (1998) Part 12 - Entering the Camp/What's Your Name *Sakuralan (1998) Part 13 - Training/"I'll Make a Man Out of You" *Sakuralan (1998) Part 14 - Amos Slade's Bad News *Sakuralan (1998) Part 15 - Urgent News from the General/"A Girl Worth Fighting For" *Sakuralan (1998) Part 16 - General Tadashi is Dead *Sakuralan (1998) Part 17 - Avalanche *Sakuralan (1998) Part 18 - Sakura Has Been Discovered! *Sakuralan (1998) Part 19 - Tyler is Back! *Sakuralan (1998) Part 20 - Sakura vs. Tyler (Part 1; "I'll Make a Man Out of You (Reprise)") *Sakuralan (1998) Part 21 - Sakura vs. Tyler (Part 2) *Sakuralan (1998) Part 22 - Sakura vs. Tyler (Part 3) *Sakuralan (1998) Part 23 - Sakura's Back Home/A Happy Ending *Sakuralan (1998) Part 24 - End Credits Movie used: *Mulan (1998) Movies and TV Shows used: *Cardraptor Sakura *Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie *Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card *The Princess and the Goblin *Big Hero 6 *Zootopia *Pinocchio (1940) *The Lion Guard *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Heavy Metal 2000 *Silverwing *Astro Boy (2009) *Astro Boy vs. The Junkyard Pirates *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks *How to Train Your Dragon *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *Anastasia *Yu-Gi-Oh GX *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *Mermaid Melody *Fire and Ice *Storm Hawks *The Fast and the Furious *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Total Drama series *LazyTown *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Wreck-It Ralph *The Croods Gallery AWC0201.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto as Mulan Curide.png|Curide as Ping (Mulan's Disguise) Hiro Hamada in Big Hero 6.jpg|Hiro Hamada as Shang Nick Wilde in Zootopia.jpg|Nick Wilde as Mushu Jiminy Cricket in Pinocchio.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Cri-Kee Kion.jpg|Kion as Little Brother Aladdin-disneyscreencaps-com-1547.jpg|Rajah as Khan Tyler Heavy Metal 2000.jpeg|Tyler as Shan-Yu Goth in Silverwing.jpg|Goth as Hayabusa the Falcon Toby Tenma smile.jpeg|Toby Tenma/Astro Boy as Yao Flash Sentry crop.png|Flash Sentry as Ling Hiccup grow up.png|Hiccup as Chien-Po Dimitri-0.jpg|Dimitri as Fa Zhou Anastasia.jpg|Anastasia as Fa Li Alexis Rhodes2.jpg|Alexis Rhodes as Grandmother Fa Amos_Slade.jpg|Amos Slade as Chi-Fu Tadashi Hamada.jpg|Tadashi Hamada as General Li Lady_bat.jpg|Lady Bat as The Matchmaker Larn in Fire and Ice.jpg|Larn as First Ancestor Aerrow.jpeg|Aerrow as The Emperor of China Dominic Torretto.jpg|Dominic Torretto as The Guard (at the Beginning of the Film) The Archdeacon in The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2.jpg|The Archdeacon as Great Wall Guard Morro in Lego Ninjago.jpeg|Morro as Shan-Yu's Archer Alejandro arrived.png|Alejandro as Shan-Yu's Scout Robbie Rotten.jpeg|Robbie Rotten as Shan-Yu's Huntsman Judge Doom Smiling.jpg|Judge Doom as Shan-Yu's Bodyguard 1 King Candy-0.jpg|King Candy as Shan-Yu's Bodyguard 2 Grug in The Croods.jpg|Grug Crood as Imperial Scout 1 Guy in The Croods.jpg|Guy as Imperial Scout 2 Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11176.jpg|Police Officers as Ancestors See also *Sakuralan II (Following) Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Mulan Movie Spoofs Category:Mulan Movie-spoof Category:Mulan Movie spoof Category:Mulan Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof